On The Plane
by CrescentLight
Summary: VERY AU “There’s always someone better.” Syaoran will remember these words forever because he just proved it on a plane. ONESHOT


On The Plane

By：CrescentLight

Summary: (VERY AU) "There's always someone better." Syaoran will remember these words forever because he just proved it on a plane. ONE-SHOT

Okay, so this is from Syaoran's point of view and everybody's different from they were in the manga and anime.

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I would be living high on hogs, but I'm not, so I don't own it.

* * *

I am a thief and not a lowly-rated one, but a first-class. I graduated from the University of St. Eal with top marks in our grade. My parents were all well-mannered and they both came from high ranked families so I am always polite to others, it's in my blood. Oh yes, I forgot to say, my name's Syaoran and I do my job on planes(they are full of wealthy folks). I would go on the plane and sit next to a target and then I start a conversation with him/her, for I believe communication is the key to everything. After lunch, I like to see my companion taking a nap, so I sprinkle a bit of my special sleeping powder in his/her drinks. As he/she falls into a deep slumber, I would get up from my seat, takes his/her suitcase down with a smile. I take out the valuable things and if I spot a computer, I wouldlook afterthis piece of article for my friend too. I'm just too nice to be a thief. When the sleep powder's effects are beginning to worn off, I put the suitcase up again quietly, and transfer all the goods from it to my own one. The plane lands and I get off, still chatting amiably with my escort. Sometimes, they would ask for my card and I would hand one to him/her with a phone number that doesn't exist. 

Today, I am in the airport again, to take a pleasant ride to Seattle. As I made my way to the airplane, I suddenly saw a girl and not just any girl, but a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes. She was beautiful. I have never felt so drawn to a woman before. It was always the women drawn to me. Anyway, later on I discovered she sat next to me. With my usual charming smile, I had no trouble talking to her about the latest fashion and the sales they were having at Chanel. A thief must be updated and knowledgeable to survive in the world, you know. As lunch draws near, I can't help but wanting to sprinkle a bit of sleeping powder in her water. And I did, from habit. Old habits die hard, I sighed. Then seeing her drifting off to sleep with a shiver, I took off my jacket and put it over her like the gentleman I obviously was. She sighed gratefully before she was out for good. With a blink of eye, I had her purse in my hand. It was the first time I felt guilty for stealing other people's things. Shaking the feeling off, I zipped the white purse open. In it were a postcard from a sick aunt, a packet of gum, four credit cards, a checkbook, and a photo of her. My hands itch as I lay my eyes on the credit cards and the checkbook, but then I see the photo. It was her, smiling innocently while the sun was shining brightly behind her. I quickly take the photo and put it in my pants' pockets carefully. Then for the first time in my life, I closed the purse before my hands would snatch the money on their own records. After some time, she wakes up and blushes as she hands me back my jacket. As the plane lands, we exchange cards. I give her the genuine phone number to my home this time. She stands up and smiles sweetly at me, "Thank you." Then before I could react, she kissed me on the cheek. I am stunned to say the least.

Afterward, as I stand at the airport, I sighed again, reaching for the little money I had left to buy another ticket, this time to San Diego. However, as I felt my pockets, a dread feeling settled in me. The money weren't there! Just then, the photo I took from her purse drifted lazily to the ground, I stared at the sweet smile on her lips, it is then a realization suddenly hit. She was a thief like me! And she stole my money, right under my nose! Then the phone number she gave me... I takeout the piece of paper I have so carefully tucked in my pants with shaking hands and go to the nearest phone. I dial the number, waiting for her to pick up, but the world stops moving when a feminine voice said:" Hello, this is the Entertainment Center. For self service, please dial 0, for music downloadng, please dial 1, for..." The card drops to the ground as I curl my hand. I shall remember what she called herself: Sakura Kinomoto, such a pretty name for such a 'lovely' lady.

"There's always somebody better than you." A voice rang out in my mind. I'll have to remember that, from now on.

* * *

So how was it? So the people are not themselves in this story, but okay...anyway review please! This is my first try at a CCS fanfic! 


End file.
